Blue's Story
by UnicornMachine
Summary: Blue's side of the story has never before been told. Her pain and hardships should be shown to the world. This story will tell you exactly what happened in Steve's house when the lights went out, and why Steve REALLY isn't on Blue's Clue's any longer.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Blue's Clues.

The sound of thunder filled the crisp, autumn air, as Blue awakened with a jolt. She was having the most beautiful dream. She dreamed of a home. A home with loving parents, and the ability to live freely, something she was so deprived of. It was all fun and games in front of the camera, but, once the lights went out, it was hellish at Steve's house. Oh yes, Blue had tried, many times to flee for her life, but was just dragged back to the hell hole called Steve's house. Those damned wanted posters. "I miss my loving dog, Blue. Please bring her home. Reward. I love her, and cannot live without her." Love her my ass.

Blue looked up at the flight of stairs. She heard someone walking. She put her head down in her paws, hoping that it was just Steve getting a drink of water, and he was not going to come downstairs.

"Fat chance." Said a voice in her head. She could of cried as she heard the door squeak open. She had to hide. As she looked up from her basement prison, she could see the bright light swimming in, illuminating the stairs. At the top of them, was the disgusting black outline of her owner, Steve.

She got up on her paws and made a run for it. She hid behind the water boiler. She knew it was a poor hiding spot, and she would pay for it, but, she had to hide. There was a small drop of hope inside of her. She stopped paying attention to Steve walking down the stairs calling "Blue, honey, come here. I have a treat for you!" She knew it was a lie. He only treats her good in front of the camera. She was currently lost in her thoughts, stooping low in the shadowy cover of the hot water heater. She was trying to imagine a plan to get out. The basement door was locked from the outside, but, if she made a run for it now, while he was at the other side of the basement.. Yes, it was risky, but it could work.

She looked over and saw Steve crawling on the ground, looking for her under the stairs. "Just a little farther" She thought. If he moved about a foot more, she could run up the stairs, and he wouldn't have time to catch her. She could lock him in the basement and make a run for it.

She got up on for legs the moment Steve moved further into the shadows of the dimly lit basement, where she used to hide when she was younger. She ran as fast as her four legs could carry her, to the stairs. She knew he had heard her, but she kept running. Was she really going to make it? The light of the corridor was so close, she could feel it on her face. Her eyes where adjusting fast to the light. Steve was running up the stairs behind her, his hand inches from her tail. She lunged the last few steps, and felt the cold tiling of the kitchen under her feet. She slammed the door, using her hind legs, and heard a satisfying thump, as Steve hit it unexpectingly, and tumbled down the stairs. She quickly jumped up on her hind legs and pressed in the lock with her front right paw. She could hear Steve's angry yells from behind the door, as she kept running. She was running threw the kitchen, and saw Salt and Pepper. They where cheering her on. She kept running, but had to make a dead stop right at the back door. Shovel and Pail where there, right behind the door. Blue had heard stories about them from Salt and Pepper, her only true friends in this world. They where the equivalent of gangsters. They where extremely close to Steve, and ratted on the other house members every chance they got. They disgusted Blue.

Salt and Pepper once had a child before Paprika. His name was Curry. Curry was way before Blue's time. She was around the time that Blue's mother belonged to Steve. It was a tragically sad story. Salt and Pepper where some of the nicest people you would ever meet. Steve stole them from a family diner long ago, and just basically keeps them as a trophy of his first misdeed. Curry had witnessed Shovel and Pal trashing Steve's thinking chair, dumping dirt on it, to blame it on Blue's mother. Curry told Steve that it was Shovel and Pal, not Blue's mother. Shovel and Pail where surly not happy. Shovel buried him alive in the night, ripping him right out of Salt's arms.

It appeared that Shovel and Pail had known Blue was going to try to escape tonight, and had barricaded the door. Above being locked, there was dirt packed tight along the edges, stopping the door from opening. Blue could of unlocked the door, and then slowly opened it while kicking away the dirt, but that would take a long time. Even if she somewhat got the time to do it, Shovel and Pail would not let her pass.

"What're 'ew suppose 'ew are going to do now, 'ew stupid dog?", Shovel said, while spitting out a mouthful of chewing tobacco. He smiled, showing disgusting blobs of black spit and tobacco surrounding his dark yellow teeth. He had a deep, rusty voice. Pail laughed. He hardly ever spoke. Blue never remembered ever hearing his voice. He silently followed along with anything Shovel wanted done.

Blue could hear Steve breaking down the door, a room behind her. She could of cried. Shovel immediately started yelling about her being at the backdoor. It was all over.

His foot steps left echo in the large house, seemingly to Blue, louder than the thunder.

"Well well well now, wha'da we have hear?" Steve said, smiling his large, blinding white smile.

Blue felt a surge of pain, as Steve gave her an extremely hard kick to the chest. Blue hit the glass backdoor. It broke on contact. She was starting to black out, cuts all over her body from going threw the glass. She remembered Steve yelling about her breaking it, and dragging her by the ears to his bedroom. He was hitting her on the wall while going through every corner. Blue wished she was dead. She was almost knocked out when Steve flung her across the room. She felt like she cracked her skull, when she made contact with the wall. He kicked her back into a corner, filling her cuts with the dark mud still moist, caked onto his boots. It burned like crazy. She didn't want the cuts to get infected. It would just mean more memories of this terrible night. With every kick, her frail body felt worse. Steve gave one last satisfying kick, and picked her up by her ears again. He flung her onto his bed, and she passed out when her head made contact with the foot board. Her last memories where of Steve unbuttoning his shirt, with a disgusting smile spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Blue's Clues.

Blue suddenly woke up with a gasp. She started breathing heavy, trying to think of what happened last night. She racked her brain for memories. She shuddered, as it all started coming back to her. The darkness. The hope of escape. Shovel and Pail. Steve. Oh how she despised him. That, of course, had not been the first time she had received that type of punishment. It didn't matter. It still hurt. She felt a tear escape as she looked at her front paws, and examined the rest of her body. It was real. The cuts, the dirt, everything. She felt a wave of shame, as she noticed the ejaculation on the ground, by her lower region. It had accumulated on the floor, as it had leaked out of her rectum.

She started crying, moping in her self-pity. A burning sensation immediately stopped her tears. The salt from them had made her cuts burn. Blue stood up, only to fall back over. Her right back leg.. It.. It just, hurt. It was unreal. When would Steve stop this madness? With her death? No. He would never let her die. That would be to merciful.

Everything. All of this. It started with a smack. Steve used to never touch her. He gained her trust, just like the monster he was. It all started, when she tracked mud into the house one day, while filming. As soon as the camera went off, he smacked her in the face. Blue let it go. She forgave him. She though it was just because he had a bad day. She HAD made the clues pretty vague. It was her fault. But, it never ended. Now, daily beatings were the norm. She couldn't let this go on. What would her mother say?

"You wouldn't know." That voice in her head was back.

"Be quiet! She loved me! She wouldn't want me to go through this!" She thought.

"Think about it. Why did she have you? She was obviously getting sick and tired of having to go through this treatment. She thought it was time to pass it off to another. Think about it. Salt and Pepper just tell you those lies about her, because they think of you as Curry. But you'll never be Curry. There's no virtue in them lying to you anymore."

"No. She.. She just wanted a child.. Didn't she?" Blue was getting nervous.. Maybe the voice WAS right.. It was making so much sense.. No…

"Steve was the father. It was quite simple, really. He just asked her to have sex with a dog he liked, while he masturbated to it. He told her if she were to have a baby, everything would be over for her. He even chose you, the only girl of the litter. Why? Because you wouldn't fight back like the others. You would take it."

Blue was frantically shaking her head. A pitiful attempt to shake out the voice. "What do I do to stop it?" She thought.

"There's only one option. I think we both know what it is. Murder."

"There has to be another way." Blue said, in a faint whisper.

"There isn't. We both know that. Go. DO IT!" The voice was screaming at her. She couldn't tune it out. Over and over. It just kept repeating 'DO IT'. She had to shut it up. There was no other way out.

"I will." Blue said, and with that, the voice died down, went to a whisper, all at once. A faint 'do it' could be heard, urging her on.

Blue stood up, and swallowed her pain. For she knew that it would be the last she would feel, for a long, long time. A malicious smile spread across her face. She looked towards the window. It was still night. The sun wouldn't rise for a few more hours. She had been laying on Steve's bedroom floor. Right beside his bed. Apparently, once he was done with her, he just pushed her off the bed, onto the hard floor.

She jumped onto the end of his bed. He had an extremely good mattress. It didn't transfer motion, which she was glad of. How could he afford it? Why, using Blue of course. He took all the money from her live appearances, and her cut of the show's paycheck, to care for the only thing he loved in this world. Himself. He had the nicest things, while she had nothing. If she were to so much as rip her cheap collar, all hell would break loose.

Oh so quietly, she crept up to him. She took an extra pillow, and held it in her mouth. The voice in her head grew again. All that she could hear was it. It drowned out every thought she could have had, leading her to believe she had no choice. It wouldn't stop, until the deed was done. It had to stop. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood to the side of his head, and looked down at the face she despised so much. Unbelievably, the voice grew once more. She felt like a dam was opened inside her, and all the water was drowning out every sense she had until her main purpose in life was to kill him. He let out a sigh in his sleep. When he went to inhale, she knew it was time.

With a thrust, she forced down the pillow she was carrying in her mouth. It covered his whole face. After about a minute of extreme pressure, he started shaking. Another minute went by, and he woke up, but had so little energy, he could barely move. Within the next two, it was evident that he was no longer alive.

She kept the pillow over his mouth for what must have been half an hour. She couldn't take chances. Finally, she let go of the pillow and laid down for a second, her neck and jaw on fire from being in that position for so long. It was only then that she had noticed a small stream of light. The kind you get when a door to a dark room was opened, letting in light from the hallway outside of it. Blue immediately shot up, and squinted to see who it was that had watched her commit her crime.

With a small squeal, Paprika's face went white. Blue glared at her so hard, that it was surprising she didn't shoot a hole through the wall.

Blue jumped off the bed, and with a insane smile spread across her face, patted Paprika on the head, and told her she hadn't seen a thing.

"B-but.. No.. Is he okay?" Paprika asked, her eyes full of young innocence. It became clear she had no idea as to what she had just witnessed.

Blue made a few steps forward, leaving the space between their faces not even an inch. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest that you forget everything that you've seen tonight."

Paprika started crying her eyes out. As a response, Blue swatted at her with her front paw, smacking the youth straight in the face, knocking it into the wall.

"I'll tell Mom!" Paprika said, trying to muster up some courage.

"I dare you." Blue said. And with that, Paprika ran from the room.

Blue laid down, right at the side of Steve's bed, like nothing had happened, and drifted off, into a dreamless sleep. Little did she know, that tonight, she had awakened another, more evil side of her. She didn't know that this, new, evil Blue, would eventually engulf her. But, maybe it was best that she didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Blue's Clues.

"Blue.. Blue, wake up, please!" Blue was jolted awake in an instant. She had just been having the most horrible dream. It was of something she knew in her heart, that she could never do. She looked up to see who had awoken her. It was Mailbox. It must have been at least three in the afternoon. His normally calm voice was shaken with fear.

"What is it, Malie?" Blue asked, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"It's.. It's St-Steve! He's.. Dead." It took him a few times to complete his sentence. He was shaking so hard that most of his sentence was drowned out by the mail knocking from side to side inside of him.

Blue felt a drop in her stomach. Was it true? Wasn't it only a dream? Would she be caught? She had to hide this. Make up a story and stick to it.. No one saw her. They couldn't prove anything.. No.. It was perfect. Blue had to set her best performance. She gasped, and widened her eyes in sadness.

"No! Where is he, why, how? Please, Malie, tell me!" She started sobbing relentlessly, and shaking as if she had just been plunged in below-zero water.

"He's not here.. They took him.. They said they were going to find his cause of death.. They.. They said it looked like he smothered himself in his sleep.. They.. They just aren't sure! What are we going to do!" Blue noticed for the first time that his voice was unbearable. She tuned his voice out. That was better. Why couldn't he just be happy? Blue had to get away from him. She became overcome with the urge to chop him down.. That would be nice.. He had such an annoying voice… She would never have to hear it again… Hmm.. Maybe she shou- Wait, no no no no. No. You just can't do that! No no no! Blue started furiously shaking her head, trying to make the voices telling her to kill him to quiet themselves. She hadn't killed Steve.. He, he smothered himself.. That's right.. It was a dream..

"Blue, are you listening to me?" Blue snapped back to reality when hearing Mailbox say this.

"Err.. Yeah.. Sorry, I just, I need to lie down.. Let it sink in.. I'm sorry.." Blue got up, and walked away before Mailbox could utter one more repulsive word.

Once outside of Steve's bedroom, Blue noticed that there was a lot of commotion going on in the house. Apparently the death of Steve had been big news to them. Blue just didn't want to think about it. She ignored everyone that tried to ask her about it.

"B-B-Blue.. Honey.. Come over here a second." Blue looked and saw Pepper on the kitchen counter. She looked at Blue with a particular look on her face. She was trying to mask her fear. But why?

"Yes?" Blue looked at her with a look of annoyance on her face. Possibly now Pepper will just tell her it was no big deal, and she should go lay down.

"Well, uhh. Paprika just told me the silliest thing! Salt and I have talked about it, and we decided it was just flat out ridiculous!" She had a large, obviously fake smile on her face, and she mumbled a nervous laugh. Lying definitely wasn't her strong point.

Blue thought for a second. What could Paprika tell Salt and Pepper that had made them, dare I say, that scared of her? Blue asked Pepper what Paprika said, while still trying to think of what Paprika could of saw.

"Ohh, never mind Sweetheart.. Maybe you should lie down, you look tired." Pepper gave her another fake smile, and half-ran back to her spot on the counter.

Blue walked into the backroom, were it was quiet and warm. Blue was feeling tired. She had always liked sleep.. It had just been better than usual lately. She could escape. Even though she slept through the night last night, she was still pretty tired today.. Maybe sleep wasn't that bad of an idea. Blue laid down, and silently drifted to sleep, and forgot all about whatever Pepper had meant.

About six hours later, the other Blue awoken. It was nightfall. About ten at night. Anyone who knew Blue well would of known something was wrong with her. Her normally sweet and calm expression was twisted into an evil smile. She stretched out, and decided what to do. Something had to be done about Paprika. The one witness. While she was sleeping, she had heard Blue. Her other half had been talking to Pepper. It seems Paprika has spilled her secret. Now, just how to dispose of her. But, why rush to it? I mean, she COULD have a little fun. Something her other half never let her have. The most life she was ever granted was yelling at Blue. That little voice inside her head had a body now. She was far too weak to rule it on her own, so she still needed Blue. But, she was getting stronger.

The house was silent. Steve used to make sure everyone was in bed by 8:30. Even though he was gone, she knew that the house would still play by his rules. Blue decided that she would have to rid Paprika of the ones she loved most. I mean, if she had just killed her point blank, what would she learn? Paprika should have to mope over losing loved ones because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Someone had to go.

Blue walked silently into the kitchen. She saw Pepper, clutching Paprika, on the counter. They were fast asleep. Salt apparently had decided to keep guard. Too bad he couldn't stay awake. Blue stood on her hind legs, and grabbed Salt, clutching him in her powerful jaws. He had of course, woken, but, do to the circumstances he was in, couldn't talk, let alone move, without experiencing more pain.

With a sharp swing of her neck, Blue let Salt go. He flew across the kitchen and slammed against the drawer. It had knocked him out cold. Blue laughed, under her breath. She heard Pepper stir in her sleep.

Salt had deep cracks in his glass. Blue knew that if it shattered and his salt fell out, he would be no more. She cleverly decapitated him by unscrewing his head. It was extremely grotesque. Or, it would be, at least to Paprika. Blue held salt's limp body and head in her mouth, and walked to were Pepper was clutching Paprika, deep asleep. Blue stood on her hind legs, and grabbed Pepper. Before Pepper could say a word, Blue had already decapitated her. Feeling a wave of creativity, Blue screwed Pepper's head on Salt's dead body, and vice versa. She laid their mutilated corpses to either side of Paprika. What a wonderful family picture it was.

Blue walked back to the backroom. She heard the real Blue, trying to talk to her. It was but a faint whisper in her head. The real Blue sounded like she was crying, and asked in a tearful whisper what the name was of the one controlling her body. After a moments though, and a sly smile, the other Blue replied with one world.

"Red."


	4. Chapter 4

**Red awoken, rather pissed off, with the sun in her eyes. Someone was trying to awaken her, obviously to afraid to touch her.. Just by repeating Blue, over and over.**

**Red opened one eye, and glared at whoever had disturbed her rest. It was Periwinkle, and he looked like he was about to shit himself.**

"**What?" Red growled at him. He jumped back, and started stuttering, incomprehensibly, with a pale-white face. "Fucking talk!"**

"**Sidetable! She wants you!" He hardly got the last word out before he ran for his life out of the room. What a pussy. And yet, for some reason, he reminded Red of Blue, before she stepped in, of course. This could be fun.**

**Red stretched, slowly waking up. She decided to see what Sidetable wanted.. It better be good.. She wondered how long Sidetable would take to totally burn to a crisp while walking to the living room. **

**On the way there, she didn't see any other members of the household.. She supposed they were all hiding from her. For a second, she saw Paprika. She was getting beaten by Shovel and getting her father's salt blood poured all over her while she cried hysterically. Red paid no mind. In fact, she thought it was funny.**

**She walked into the living room, and saw Sidetable covered in Periwinkle's blood, as she beat him senseless. Apparently, she thought he hadn't delivered her message.**

"**That's enough." Red said. Side table stopped immediately, and Periwinkle quickly crawled away. Side table looked at Red, suddenly looking quite scared.**

**So, it's all an act, when she acts hardcore. Red thought to herself, and sickly smiled, showing off her fangs.**

"**You wanted something?" Red half-growled at her.**

"**I'm pissed at how people always shove me around and don't care about how I feel regarding just being used to hold gay notebooks and I'm tired of it and I want to do something about it so I seen you doing stuff about it so I wa-" Side table began saying, talking faster with each word, and not stopping to catch her breath.**

"**Calm the fuck down!" Red yelled at her, cutting her off. **

"**I want to join you." Side table said, after a moment. She looked embarrassed. She was just a fag, like everyone else there, but, Red COULD use her.**

"**Okay." Red said, looking straight at her.**

"**Wow, really, it was seriously just that easy I thought at least I'd have to prove myself but don't worry I wont let you down no surrey, because I'll do anything ev-" She began talking super fast again, and was getting more incomprehensible by the second.**

"**Shut up, and tell me the situation with Salt and Pepper." Red cut her off, again. Side table nodded dutifully, and hobbled off to see. Red stretched and lied down. Things would be easier with a bitch to do some of her work. Maybe she should invest in another.**

**She started thinking of Periwinkle. Yes, he definitely was just like her. Red wouldn't be surprised if Steve had gotten his way with him one or two times. Suddenly, Blue tried extremely hard to take over her body. It caught a very relaxed Red off guard.**

"**Leave him alone!" Red blurted out, before immediately regaining control, resealing Blue back to a corner of her mind.**

"**Why so?" Red thought through their mind link, with a sickly sweet laugh.**

"**No! He, you can't!" Blue screamed on the top of her lungs. She was so deep in Red's mind that it was just a faint whisper. "He's like my brother!"**

"**Well now, this will be fun." Red thought to Blue, before cutting off Blue's ability to use the mind link.**

**After a couple minutes, Side table returned, hobbling in the room, with a loud banging noise coming from her drawer. Red looked at her, questioningly. Side table wobbled right next to Red, and opened her drawer.**

**Inside, was Shovel, tied up and gagged. He was shaking and kicking, fighting with all his will to free himself. Red looked up at Side table, with a look on her face that just screamed 'What the fuck?'.**

"**He's going to start charging Paprika protection money, from you. Seams' like her little mommy left her quite the bundle. Almost 500,000 Blue dollars, from what I've heard." She took Shovel out of her drawer, and threw him, hard, onto the floor. He quickly tried to crawl away, but Red grabbed him with her mouth, and started using him as a chew toy. She ruptured his stomach muscles when she got to biting him at a good angle, awkwardly stretching his body. She laughed as his organs started pushing through his plastic. She flung him on the ground, as Side Table watched, eyes widened, and utterly flabbergasted.**

"**Now listen here, you have about thirty minutes until you bleed the fuck out and die. Now, listen. I can either fix you and you'll agree to do what I fucking say, OR I could always let you fucking die. Your choice, Faggot." Red asked, with a bored voice. Shovel was compulsively shaking and screaming 'FIX FIX'.**

"**Pardon? What was that? I'm a tad deaf, you see." Red answered. "Fix? Ohh! Fix you say. Swear your obedience." Shovel started screaming 'SWEAR SWEAR' through his gag. It came out muffled, but, quite obvious what he was saying.**

"**Good. Look's like we've got ourselves a deal." Red said, as she grabbed a candle and a match from Side Table's drawer. She laid them on the ground, and started carelessly shoving the organs back into shovels body, ignoring his bloodcurdling screams of pain. She lit the candle, and let the hot wax drip on his plastic, mending him. It was fucking painful, but it worked, nonetheless.**

"**This will be fun." Red said, after Shovel had gone unconscious from the pain, with a disgusting smile on her face.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Blue's Clues.

"So. Today's the day." Red said to herself, while having Periwinkle brush her fur. "It's here already."

"Yes.. How do you feel about seeing Steve again?" Periwinkle absentmindedly asked, while shakily brushing her fur. Side Table randomly showed up at his door earlier, and said Red demanded to see him. It had only been a day since Side Table had beaten him, and he was scared Red wanted to add a few more bruises.

Red grabbed the brush from Periwinkle's paw, startling him, and threw it across the room. She pinned him down before he even knew what happened, and sunk her claws into his paws. Red growled, but, Periwinkle didn't recognize it to be a mean growl.. It was, almost, seductive.

Periwinkle gasped out in pain, and Red took this opportunity to force him into a bruising kiss, letting her flat tongue freely explore his wet cavern. Periwinkle started shaking, trying to get out of her hold, but, she was to strong. Hot tears escaped his eyes, and ran down his face.

Red stopped for a moment, and licked up his tears, then continued kissing him, so he could taste his salty tears on her tongue. It was such an exhilarating experience for her. She could now understand why Steve would come back to her, night and night again, for more. She felt so powerful.

She decided in that very moment that something had to be done about him. He symbolized everything she hated. Innocence, happiness, trust, friendship, caring, and love. The six greatest lies in the world.

She decided when she was done with him, he would be stripped of his innocence. He would never again trust, nor care for another. He would never again be able to experience happiness, friendship, nor love. He would become an empty shell of a person, just as she had. The Bastard didn't care about hollowing her out. Why should she care about ruining him?

Red broke the kiss, and let her paw wonder down on his body. She stared deep into his eyes. She was going to break him, just as she had been once broken. And she wasn't going to miss a single second of it.

She started stroking his cock with her paw, and it had morphed into a raging erection in just about a minute. He was now sobbing, understanding that his body was betraying him. He knew he didn't want it, but, his body sure did.

She knew from experience that he would slowly start hating himself, more and more each day, if she continued. He would feel dirty, tainted even. Like he wasn't good enough. He would try to forget, but, she'd burn this experience into his skull forever.

She hit him in the stomach with her other paw, forcing him onto his back. As her strokes quickened, so did his breath intake, and his sobs. He was moaning uncontrollably, and choking on tears. Then, suddenly, she stopped.

He let out a whine, and opened one of his eyes to see why she had stopped. Then, he remembered he wasn't suppose to be enjoying it, and slammed his eyes back shut, and tried to think of anything but what was happening now.

After a second, he could feel Red spit onto his asshole. She took a finger, and started slowly inserting and exerting it, stretching his hole. He shuddered at the sensation, and his crying picked up again.

He didn't dare kick or try to break free, however. For he knew the consequences would be unbearable. For now, all he could do was take anything she could throw at him. And whatever he did, he could not cum. Then and there, he promised himself no matter what she did to him, he would not give her the satisfaction of making him cum.

Another finger. Now, instead of feeling awkward and out of place, it was starting to hurt.. One finger was enough to fill him, but, now she doubled that. He cringed slightly whenever she started scissoring her fingers inside him. But, after a minute, the pain lessened, and, it started to feel funny.. Good, even.

He hadn't noticed that he'd stop crying, and he started rocking his hips to the rhythm of her fingering. He was even starting to moan a little, all without his knowing. A sick smile played out across Red's face.

Red took out her fingers, and Periwinkle noticed he was starting to miss the new sensation. But, in just another second, her fingers were replaced with something long and hard.. It felt almost like a candle, pressed up against his hole.

He heard her spit again, and guessed she was rubbing it on the candle. Yet again, he started crying, now realizing what she had been preparing him for. He even tried wriggling free, but immediately stopped when Red took hold of his erection and started pumping.

Red slowly slid in the candle, while slowing the pumps of Periwinkle's erection. He cried out in pain. It wasn't that big of a candle at all. Definitely not as big as anything he knew Blue had to take. But, it still burned.

He was crying more from the intensity than the pain after just a minute of Red slowly thrusting it inside. It was.. Unbelievable. He could feel every inch of it. Moving around, inside him. It was like nothing ever before. It wasn't necessarily good, but, definitely not bad.

Red was pumping his erection in sync with the thrusts of the candle, and it was starting to be more than Periwinkle could take. He tried to keep his thoughts off of what was happening. He really did. But, it just wouldn't work. And now, his erection was pulsating, and so hard it hurt. He needed release. And he could feel it coming.

But, just then, something happened. Periwinkle felt the candle brush up against something inside him that made him see stars. He cried out, and bucked up his hips at the intense pleasure. He could practically feel the smile play out across Red's face as she started ramming it again and again, harder and harder, in sync with the pumps.

He couldn't take it anymore. Pressure built up to an intolerable amount in his lower regions. Every nerve was on edge, he was aware of everything all around him, but then, relief came crashing down. All he could see was white as he shot out hot globs of white cum all over his stomach.

He spent a good three minutes just basking in the after glow of his first orgasm, when, he realized what had just happened. He suddenly started wishing for death, and fell over on his side, crying uncontrollably. His sobs shook though his entire body. He looked so pathetic. So helpless. And Red couldn't help but to love it.

Steve's funeral was later that day. She had to get ready. This definitely was a nice start to the day, however.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** Hey there! Your reviews are so kind, you've forced me out of retirement :3 Eevee, Silver Star, and Ice Water Moon, I wish to have your bebes~

Without further ado, here's the next chapter! You've all waited long enough!

* * *

I do not own Blue's Clues.

Red made one final check of her appearance in the mirror before deciding she was fit to leave. Magenta was waiting outside, dressed in all black, quietly sobbing into a handkerchief. From through the door, Red could hear her occasional gasp for breath. If only she knew.

Red looked over to the other side of the room, where Periwinkle was hugging himself in a corner. She had made him watch her undress. Just something as simple as that made him want to die of embarrassment. Oh, Red knew all the tricks. She had the best training, after all. She would make him wish he was never born.

There was a pool of black blood mixed with dead, crusty sperm on the ground, the only visible remnants of earlier that day. Red had forced Periwinkle to lick himself clean, and leave the mess for later. She smiled, remembering him crying and gagging and choking on his own mess.

She walked up to him, and landed a sharp kick in his ribs.

"Show time." She said, and pushed her head to one side, then the other, letting out grotesque popping noises from her neck.

* * *

Red looked over the crowd at the funeral yard. Not a bad turnout, for such a disgusting creature. She looked to the casket, a dark cherry wood, polished to gleam in the dim light. She scowled at it. She knew who was in there. Yet, part of her felt sad. She immediately smothered that emotion. That feeling.. It was Blue's doing, she just knew it.

Magenta walked up to her, and looked at the sky.

"Why doesn't the sun shine?" Red looked away, knowing she had to fake sad emotions. She couldn't look too suspicious, not here, not in front of so many people. Not yet, at least.

"How could it, on such a sad occasion?" She replied quietly, faking the pain in her voice to the best of her ability.

Lightning flashed, quick as a light flicker, and the thunder soon followed, yet, it didn't rain. Just like Blue's sadness, pent up, not being able to be let out. It took all of Red's strength to fight back the flood of disgusting emotions, flowing in from Blue's side of her consciousness.

How could Blue still love that… That thing? After all he did to her, to them. Mailbox was leading the service, choking back sobs between giving Steve's final eulogy. His emotion seemed to fuel Blue, and the tears started flowing down Red's face. Blue's tears. Red was powerless to stop it, which just infuriated her more. She had to do something.

Red bit her lip. She bit it so hard, to distract Blue from her emotions. Blood pooled out of the wound on her lip, and pooled into her mouth. The blood mingled with the tears, and gave her mouth a salty metal taste that seemed to distract Blue just long enough to get sealed away again.

Thank god, Mailbox finished the eulogy, and the casket started to slowly lower into the dug-up earth. Red smiled, red blood trailing up the cracks in her teeth. It was over. Blue almost got out, but she didn't. Another flash of lightning, and the rain started pouring with the clash of the thunder.

Magenta yet out a loud 'Oh god!' and started sobbing into Red's chest. Red rubbed behind her ear, and whispered that there would be a lot of changes now that Steve was gone. Her intentions, of course, unknown to Magenta.

When she had cried herself dry, Red stood, and walked to the casket in the ground the people were shrouding around, paying their last respects. Red walked closer than anyone else dared to the freshly-covered earth, and held out a paw, clenched in a fist. The rain water ran down her face and soaked her fur, looking like tears, when all she felt was victory.

"Even the sky weeps at our beloved Steve's death." She said, her voice echoing out in the quietness of the ceremony. She turned on her heel, and left, Periwinkle following her, as if it were his only function in life.

She smiled. This was going better than planned.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Blue's Clues.

Several weeks. That's how long it took for Magenta to catch on. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong. She hadn't heard from Blue since before Steve's accident. In fact, she hadn't heard from very much of anyone. Periwinkle and her had been pretty good friends, but he wouldn't answer her calls or return her letters. There was only one thing to do. She would have to visit.

Magenta pulled her, what else, magenta colored doggie jacket a little tighter around her chest. In her paw she was carrying a plate of cupcakes with light pink frosting, dark pink sprinkles adoring them. Had she known what was awaiting her behind the deep purple door of Blue's house, she would of turned away and bolted for it. Not having the foresight, she pushed open the door with her free paw.

The plate shattered loudly on the ground, the soft squishing sound of the cupcakes being squashed, Magenta's blood-curling scream. Blue looked up just in time to lock eyes with Magenta before Periwinkle came. Blue had mounted him, sodomizing him from behind with a candlestick when Magenta walked in. Thick ropes of his sperm shot out, getting in Magenta's fur.

This was not good. Magenta couldn't know, she was too emotional, too unpredictable. Red glared at her, hatred etched into every line of her face. Magenta's chest heaved, catching her breath as she revved up for another scream. Her eyes were watery and wide, her face twisted into shock and confusion. There was a metallic thud, and she took a step forward, blood spewing from her mouth. She fell on the floor, unconscious.

Mailbox hung in the doorway, staring in horror at what he had done. There was a splattering of Magenta's blood on the side of his front, leaking out of the mail slot. Red smiled sweetly at him, and he visibly shuddered.

"Good shot," Red said, shoving Periwinkle to the ground and dropping the bloody candle. Mailbox averted his gaze, trying not to look at the sobbing Periwinkle laying limply. It was a sight physically painful to watch. Mailbox eyed Magenta's unconscious form warily.

"What are we going to do with her?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from quivering at the thought. Red glared at Magenta's body.

"Get out of here," and Mailbox did without a second thought. In actuality Red had absolutely no idea what to do now. _Let her go!_ A voice in the back of Red's mind said urgently. _She wont do anything, she can keep a secret. She's not a threat to you! _Red grit her teeth. "WHY WONT YOU SHUT UP?" She screeched, and Periwinkle whimpered. Red kicked him in the ribs just for being a pussy.

"You there," she yelled at Periwinkle. Taking cue he sat up, his fur wet and clumped together with tears.

"Y-yes?" He asked in a broken voice. It was so familiar to Red. Hearing it felt good.

"Take Miss Pink over here," Blue jutted her head towards Magenta's passed out form. "Lock her in the basement." Periwinkle started to shudder, but he knew better. You didn't disagree with Red. You didn't talk back to Red. You did what Red wanted, when she wanted it. She didn't like to wait.

Without further ado he stood, ignoring the searing pain of his hole. It throbbed, and he was pretty sure he could feel the blood leaking from it running down his legs. On shaking paws he carried himself to Magenta, and took her pink collar in his mouth, dragging her towards the basement.

There was a slicing sound as the glass from the plates cut into Magenta's flesh, but Periwinkle's mind was in a different place. A defense mechanism he had clung to, to stay sane with Red. He kicked open the basement door from behind with his back paw, and carefully dragged Magenta down. He was still person enough to not just throw her down the steps. He had morals.

He laid her body gently on a pile of dirty blankets, trying to make her as comfortable as possible in the dank, musty basement. He had to leave, the smell of mold always made him sick. He didn't want for Magenta to have to deal with his vomit in her fur as well.

Magenta was having the most horrible dream when she woke up. As her senses came together, she noticed her stomach burned. Not burned, seared. Just what happened? She opened her eyes, and it took a second for them to adjust to the dark room. She saw Blue, oh god, Blue. What had she seen? It had to be a dream.

"Blue, oh god, please, I," Magenta began, trying to sit up. But she couldn't. Her wrists, they were stuck on, stuck on something. Then she saw the gleam of light reflected on the metal chain. She was cuffed. Cuffed and chained to the wall. What was going on here? The pain in her stomach was too intense to be a dream. She continued rambling, utterly terrified.

"Quiet." Blue's voice rang out in the cold, quiet basement. Magenta whimpered slightly but otherwise completely silenced herself. "You've seen too much," Blue said casually, her voice so icy it gave Magenta chills down her spine.

"No, no, I didn't! I didn't see anything, please!" Magenta whispered desperately. Her heart thudded an uneven rhythm against her chest. She felt like it was going to explode. Blue snarled at her.

"Liar!" Blue yelled, taking a step closer. Magenta whimpered, scooting her body closer to the damp wall. Then she came to a sudden realization.

"You're not Blue," Magenta whispered through clenched teeth. Whoever it was looming over her smiled.

"You're right. Call me Red," Red said. Magenta pushed her body so hard against the wall it hurt.

"What are you going to do with me?" Magenta asked slowly, still unsure of Red's motives. "And where's Blue?"

"Blue is... Somewhere close by," Red said after a moment a thought. "I'm still unsure of what to do with you. I have a few ideas." It was true, Red still hadn't thought of just how to handle this. Periwinkle was probably one of her best options. After all the abuse he had withstood, he probably couldn't wait to take it all out on somehow, just how Red did to him. He was probably white-hot under that little boy surface. Red smiled. A loose cannon. He would probably kill Magenta before he even knew what happened.

"PERIWINKLE," Red screeched, and Magenta felt her heart stop. Red couldn't involve him with this, not after all he had been though. There was a light padding as Periwinkle made his way down the steps, tail between his legs, eyes downcast. "I'll leave this to you," Red purred, turning and walking up the steps. Her cackling laughter was heard until the door shut, cutting off all sound.

With that, Magenta was alone with him. With the dog she had known her whole life. He was staring at her, his expression unreadable. She squirmed under his gaze, the chains clinking together. Why was he looking at her like that? What was his problem?

"Periwinkle, please," Magenta mumbled, staring into his deadened eyes. There was a small flash of light in the eyes. "Please," she mumbled again. She closed her eyes tight, and felt like her heart stopped. His hand, his hand was on her cheek. Slowly rubbing the fur back, grooming it.

"I'm not going to let her hurt you," he whispered. Her inhaled quickly from her nose, and wrapped her arms around his back. He was still him, the dog she had always known. She pulled him closer, but his body remained rigid, unused to the affectionate touch.

"What has she done to you?" Magenta whispered in his ear. The wetness on her shoulder told her he was crying. She pulled him closer still, forcing him to lay on top of her. He was so cold. Grinding her hips up, she heard him gasp. "I always loved you, you know," she began, grinding up again. She could feel his budding hardness against her. "I'm just sorry that she had to be your first. Periwinkle, will you let me?" She set a steady rhythm of grinding, and his fingernails dug into her back. It didn't take long for him to start grinding back.

"I want it," Periwinkle admitted, because really. He did. Magenta slipped off her jacket, leaving her totally nude. Periwinkle already was, and was at full hardness. Because they're dogs, they obviously don't wear clothes. Duh.

Periwinkle lined himself up with her virgin hole, tapping it with his tip. This wasn't sex as he was used to, there was something so intimate and romantic about it here in the basement, versus him just taking whatever Red gave him. He wasn't sure if he could get used to it, there was no pain involved. He had to stop himself from just ramming into her, as that was all he knew. He didn't want anyone to hurt Magenta, especially not himself.

"Please," Magenta moaned in his ear. He quickly ran a hand down her eight nipples as he gently thrust in. She shuddered at the sensation, distracting her from her vaginal pain. He waited for her to get used to the feeling of fullness. "Move, please," she mumbled in his ear. He slowly started thrusting in and out of her, savoring the feeling of her hole and insides rubbing his hardness, confining it.

It was hard to get used to the lack of pain, but eventually he could get into it. He thrust, and she ground back her hips to meet his. Their moans filled the air, their breath mingled. There were no kisses, which Magenta hated. She wouldn't press the issue, not when she was so close to her release. Periwinkle relentlessly pounded into her, all thoughts of her comfort gone. But, judging by the sounds she was admitting there was no problem with the roughness on her side.

There was a tight coiling in his belly, and he rammed into her two, three, four more times until he was cumming inside her. She followed almost immediately after, biting into his shoulder to silence a shout. He pulled his sensitized cock out of her, and saw his sperm ooze from her hole. He moved to sit beside her, leaning against the wall, their breathing still heavy.

"What are we going to do now," Magenta finally asked. Periwinkle turned to look her in the eyes.

"I'm getting you out of here. There's keys down here somewhere, I'll unshackle you and you need to bolt for the door. Red probably wont be back down here for a few more hours otherwise. But please, just leave and go far, far away. Don't come back, don't do anything. Red's crazy, you don't know what she's capable of." The words broke Magenta's heart, but she didn't argue. She knew it was pointless, he wouldn't budge.

And that's how I got here now, staring at the police station down the snowy road. I breathed in deeply, the fresh cuts in my stomach burning, a dull throb in my vagina, everything hurt. But this was it. I took the first step towards the police station, holding back tears. It was all over now.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please, I need help," I gasped out as I bolted through the doors of the police station. The glass doors slammed against the walls and closed right behind me as I ran up to the counter. "Help," I mumbled again before breaking out into loud sobs. One hour later found me rising a shaking cup of hot chocolate to my mouth nodding slowly as an officer read over what I had said.

"Is this accurate?" The officer asked of my retelling of the events that had occurred over the course of the last few days.

"I-I don't know everything," I said, my voice slightly cracking. "I wasn't there for all of it, but, please, Periwinkle," my eyes started to fill with tears yet again.

"Shush, miss. Your boyfriend will be alright." I blushed slightly at the idea of Periwinkle being my boyfriend. I had always harbored a slight crush on him, and after what happened earlier, it seemed he felt the same. I smiled at the idea of him and I finding love despite everything that had happened. I was so lost in my thoughts of marriage and perhaps children I didn't realize the officer was still talking.

"Ahem, Miss?" He asked, and I jolted up a little.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry, just.. Everything that's happened today."

"I understand," the officer said with a nod. "We will perform a raid of the premise shortly. I only hope we won't be too late," Magenta couldn't hold back a slight sob at the idea of that. The officer gave her an apologetic look. "Make yourself at home, Miss. A counselor will be in here shortly, should you want to talk."

"There will be no need," Magenta whispered, her mind swarmed with the notion that it might be too late. "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Step by step, similar to the way she lived her life, Magenta made her way down the stark-white hallway. Her swollen paws ached with every step. 313, she kept repeating to herself. Room 313, she was almost there. Bile slowly rose up her throat, and she quickly swallowed it back down. It was early in the day still, bird song barely audible through an open window some ways away.

Room 309, 311, 313, she was finally there. She stared at the ominous block of polished wood separating her from the one she wanted to see more than anyone else. She tried to breath, but it was an obvious wasted effort. She pushed open the door with her last reserves of strength. Strength that had been ebbing away since that fateful day.

"Hello," a voice cracked in the dark room that wasn't hers. She said nothing, but simply walked forward. She shut the door behind her and there was a slight click as it locked. "Who is my mystery visitor?" The voice asked yet again. Magenta could said it was familiar, but that would be a lie.

She said nothing at all as she clicked on the lights, and the voice hissed.

"You are not a doctor," the voice snarled. "Do you know I am not allowed to see? It's part of my.. punishment." The voice was silent for a moment and Magenta took a few more steps towards the lone bed in the middle of the white, windowless room. "Do you think it's fitting? A fitting punishment?" Magenta simply coughed slightly, an aching pain in her belly. She stood there, staring down at the bed for some time.

Red, the bed's occupant simply looked back up at her, a cocky smile on her face. Her arms and legs were bound to the posts of the bed, for the doctor's own protection.

Magenta experienced a sharp pain under her left ribs, and groaned. Her babies were kicking again, growing more and more restless the closer to her due date.

"Why," is all Magenta said, her voice coming out rough and dry from unuse. The last time she had used it was the time she got Red locked up in here, telling the police of Red's crimes against humanity.

"I've been waiting for you," Red said. "You can't hide forever."

"Yes," Magenta agreed. She had some unfinished business.

"They're keeping me locked up in here. Zero human contact, just a little camera to watch me breath. Sometimes I wonder if there's really someone on the other side, always watching. I doubt it. Nobody did seem to care very much about what I did, now did they? Insanity, ha. We both know what a load of sh-" Red was never able to finish that sentence.

The loud crack of a gun being fired filled the air, and red's brains were splashed across the neat, white bed sheets, the sparkling walls, the shiny floor. Magenta crinkled her nose at the sight and threw the gun into the corner of the room. It was over now, it was all over.

She turned and unlocked the door, shutting off the lights as she left. She made her way down the hallway, one hand over her swollen belly. Her babies kicked in what she imagined to be a celebratory dance. She could finally be alive again. Of course, it would only be a half life. Her other half died on that faithful night. Periwinkle, the only man she could ever love.

A baby gave a particularly hard kick and she sighed. She had to keep moving on, for her babies. For Periwinkle's memory. For the loud bang that echoed the hallway, making Magenta drop to her knees.

* * *

The end.


End file.
